Broken Pieces Put Together
by YuriChan220
Summary: After Ricchan's death, Mio is having a hard time moving forward while every one else seems to be happy. Little does she know, Tsumugi hasn't found love either. What would happen if the two had feelings for each other?


**Broken Pieces Put Together**

**Pairing: Mio x Mugi**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON or any of its character**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first K-ON fanfic! Since people rarely write about Mio x Mugi, I decided to step in and do it. Besides, I think they are as good as Mio x Ritsu. So, please, enjoy the story!**

I thought everything would be perfect. It would've been perfect for me and Ritsu. But now . . . it's gone. All because of one tragic incident. A lot has happened since then. And I can still remember it even after 3 weeks.

****Flashback****

_It was one of our best dates ever since Ritsu and I became girlfriends. Actually, it was just a few days after I finally confessed my feelings to her. Ritsu became surprised at first because of my sudden confession, but soon accepted it and the two of us dated ever since. Rtisu is my childhood friend and now lover. I couldn't have asked for more. I remember one time when we had a date at a lovely restaurant that Ritsu herself picked and I was amazed on how the food tasted. We shared a few indirect kisses and enjoyed the rest of our time together._

_And then, after a few years passed and the five of us finally graduated, Ritsu had a surprise for me. She texted me to meet her at the park one afternoon and I quickly did. I looked around for her when I arrived there, but she was nowhere to be seen. I thought it was a total joke until she had surprised me by pouncing on me from behind._

_"Hey!" I shouted while I shook her off._

_"Ehehe!" Ritsu laughed. "Sorry! Were you surprised?"_

_"I was totally surprised! Why'd you do that!?"_

_"Easy, easy. I only wanted to have a little fun, you know."_

_I cleared my throat as I put my hands on my hips. "Okay, so what do you want me here for?"_

_Smiling, Ritsu gently took my hand, which made me blush a little. She then took out a small box and dropped down to one knee._

_"R-Ritsu . . ." _

_"Mio," my childhood friend said in a serious tone. "We've been friends for a very long time. You were a great vocalist, plus bassist in our band since high school. You may be frightened of scary stuff, but you're mature and always willing to help those in need. That's what I love about you. So, Mio Akiyama . . ." She opened the box, revealing a sparkling diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"_

_I blushed furiously as I tried to take in what was being said. Ritsu was proposing to me? I felt so happy that I could feel tears trying to come out. All I could do is nod and Ritsu happily inserted the ring into my ring finger and the two of us shared a long, heartwarming kiss. It was one of the happiest days of my life. However, our engagement didn't last long._

_It all started when I was walking to a small shop to buy some snacks to take to my apartment. Ritsu was looking around the shop while I was there, so I had a little company. After buying our snacks, the two of us started to walk out into the dark night when all of a sudden, I felt someone grab me from behind. Ritsu backed away to notice some man in a hood trying to take my purse or something, which he actually did and began to run off. _

_"No one takes things from my Mio like that!" Ritsu declares as she ran after the man and finally caught up to him, grabbing him and tried to struggle to get the purse back. _

_I, however, was on the ground, watching this horrible sight as the two fought. However, while Ritsu was too busy grabbing for the purse, I noticed the man sneaking a gun from his pocket and pulled the trigger. _

_"RITSUUUUU!" I cried as my lover toppled to the ground while the man in the hood glances at me and Ritsu before turning and walking away, completely forgetting about the purse on the ground. _

_I quickly run to Ritsu's aid, but find her lying on the hard pavement, bleeding. "Ritsu! Hey, Ritsu!" Looking up, I shout out, "CALL AN AMBULANCE! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Hoping someone would hear me, I turn back to my dying lover, trying to shake her awake. "Ritsu! Ritsu!" When I noticed that she wouldn't move at all, I felt tears trickling down my face as I choke a sob._

_"M-Mio . . ." I heard Ritsu whisper._

_"Ritsu, it's going to be okay!" I cried as I lean closer to her so that she could hear me. "They're going to get help!"_

_"Mio . . . I'm afraid . . ."_

_"No! You're gonna be fine! They're gonna get help, I promise!"_

_"Mio . . . it's . . . already . . . too late . . ."_

_"Ritsu, please don't say anything! Conserve your energy!"_

_"I . . . have to tell you . . . something . . ." she said. "I . . . am very happy that . . . the two of us were together like this. You were . . . really a good friend, Mio."_

_"Ritsu . . . please don't talk anymore!"_

_"I . . . love you . . . Mio . . ." With one last ounce of strength, she lifted up her arm to caress my cheek with a weak smile planted on her face. _

_I took her hand as more and more tears start falling from my eyes and on to Ritsu's body. And then, her hand loosened, until she breathes her last breath. Realizing that she is really dead, I cried over Ritsu's lifeless body._

****End of flashback****

I sit in my apartment just thinking about what happened. I'm glad Ritsu had saved my life, but her getting shot like that . . . I can't stop thinking about that. What will I do now? Ritsu's gone. My one and only lover, Ritsu. Gone. Forever.

****Mugi's P.O.V****

Ricchan is gone. When I heard about it on the news recently, I immediately started crying. Ricchan was our best friend and drummer since high school. She had tried to protect poor Mio-chan from that thief that was trying to take her purse, but failed. I felt saddened by the loss of our former drummer. I am inside my mansion, trying to do some college work when my father came into the room and told me that Ricchan's funeral is being held tomorrow. I thanked him as he went upstairs to do some of his own work.

While I'm concentrating on my college work, something comes in my mind. Lately, I've been noticing Yui-chan going out with Nodoka for some reason. It turned out that Nodoka had confessed to Yui-chan sometime after graduation and I was actually surprised to see the two of them together. Usually, Yui-chan's head over heals with Azuza-chan. But . . . how can this be? I instantly congratulated them on their relationship and the two went on dating.

I, however, is wondering if I'm ever gonna find love. Especially Azuza-chan. I bet she's feeling a bit lonley as well. But she's still attending her senior year, so she might find love somewhere. Once I'm done with all of my homework, I put them away and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

The first thing that pops in my head is Mio-chan. She might still be taking Ricchan's death pretty hard since she never answered my calls or texts. She'll definitely be at Ricchan's funeral tomorrow, so I will have a talk with her. She really needs some cheering up and I can't let her get depressed like this forever. I know she misses Ricchan a lot, but sometimes, when in doubt, she must try to move on and focus on her singing career.

And I know just what to do.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Not much, but it will get better. Feel free to give out any suggestions questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


End file.
